Solos tu, yo y tu otro yo
by Black-Cat-Soul
Summary: Existen pocas cosas en este mundo que Goenji simplemente no puede hacer: -Bailar tango, -Ir a un restaurante "Todo lo que pueda comer", y -Decirle No a su viejo amigo Kazemaru. En especial cuando este le pide cuidar de un niño que ni siquiera conoce. -Yaoi- -AU- Pasen y disfruten.


**Que onda gente! como esta? yo estoy viva VIENDO todo a mi alrededor y publicando lo que seria mi primera historia rango "T" se que no es lo que acostumbro o lo que esperarían leer, pero les pido que le tengan paciencia que si bien no esta que desborda perversiones (como mi otros fics) al menos los hará pasar un buen rato... espero.**

**Pues bien, antes de que comiencen a leer les digo que este fic esta dedicado a Inayaon.2 y a Guest-san, que desde hace ya mucho pidieron un Goenji x Fubiki. ojala y sea de su agrado.**

**Sin más por el momento disfruten de la historia y nos leemos al final.**

* * *

_**°Solos Tu, Yo y Tu otro Yo°**_

-**Ni de broma** –exclamó el moreno con cierto fastidio.

-**Por favor Shuuya ¿Cuándo te he pedido un favor?** –suplicaba su viejo amigo de largos cabellos azules sin moverse del lugar donde estaba.

-**Déjame ver… el primer día que nos conocimos en la secundaria, todos los días a la hora del almuerzo y después de la práctica del club, siempre a finales de cada mes ¡Oh! Y durante la fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria me pediste de favor que bailara con tu prima, te recuerdo que desde entonces le tengo pánico a los zapatos de tacón, también la semana pasada me pediste que… **–

-**¡Ok, ya lo entendí! Rayos que delicado eres** –se quejaba Kazemaru haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos –**Además ya te había pedido disculpas por el incidente de la fiesta** –

Cualquiera que escuchase su discusión en este punto se preguntaría cómo empezó y porqué, pues bien, todo comenzó 30 minutos atrás cuando Goenji Shuuya abrió la puerta de su humilde departamento ubicado en el 2° piso recibiendo la visita "poco" usual de su viejo amigo Kazemaru Ichirota quien apenas dijo "hola" con una amplia sonrisa le pidió a aquella persona, al que tenía poco más de 8 años de conocer, un favor que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-**Por última vez Ichirota ¡No pienso cuidar a un escuincle que ni siquiera conozco!** –grito cansado de repetir lo mismo por mas de media hora.

-**No seas malo, por favor haré lo que sea ¡inclusive le prenderé fuego a los tacones de mi prima! **–Imploro de rodillas frente al peli crema que lo miraba derrotado. Ver arder esas pequeñas maquinas de tortura sería lindo.

-**De acuerdo tu ganas, cuidare del niño ese ¿Cuándo llega? **–pregunto frotando su frente recargándose en el umbral de la entrada de donde no se habían movido desde que abrió la puerta. Siempre era lo mismo, nunca podía decirle "no" a Kazemaru.

-**¡Ahora mismo! **–Exclamo el peli-azul triunfante poniéndose de pie en un segundo y tomando un enorme par de maletas que había mantenido ocultas fuera del rango de visión de Goenji.

Ignorando la expresión de fastidio en el rostro de su amigo Kazemaru entro al departamento dando saltitos dejando el pesado equipaje en la sencilla y ordenada sala. El lugar era bastante modesto, entrando del lado izquierdo la sala/comedor, del lado derecho la pequeña pero funcional cocina, adentrándose un poco más a través de un estrecho pasillo la primera puerta a la izquierda daba al único y completo baño del departamento, del lado derecho estaba la habitación principal donde la amplia cama del peli-crema, un escritorio y un par de sencillos muebles junto con varios libros era lo único que ocupaban el cuarto y finalmente al final del pasillo la ultima puerta daba al almacén/cuarto de invitados. Era el típico departamento de un estudiante universitario de medicina.

-**No tienes ni idea del gran favor que me haces Shuuya** –hablo el joven con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro -**¡Muy bien! Y ahora antes de que te presente a quien vas a cuidar entra en la cocina un momento** –

-**¿Porqué debería?** –

-**Goenji Shuuya por favor entra en la cocina y no salgas hasta que te lo diga** –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las amables facciones del joven peli-largo se ensombrecieron en una aterradora mueca que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

Con el corazón en la garganta y sin ser capaz de decir nada Goenji entro en la cocina recordando como ese cambio de carácter en su amigo era la razón por lo que siempre terminaba haciéndole todos esos favores sin oponer tanta resistencia.

-**¡Perfecto! Espera un momento, iré por él **–dijo Kazemaru recuperando la dulce sonrisa en su rostro, asomándose tranquilamente a la puerta principal -**¡Todo esta bien! Ya puedes entrar** –hablo dirigiéndose a alguien fuera del departamento.

Acto seguido se hizo a un lado cediéndole el paso a un chico más bajo y aparentemente más joven que ellos, de piel pálida, grandes ojos turquesa oscuro y cabellera plateada vistiendo una simple camiseta blanca, jeans desgastados y tenis viejo.

Con pasos lentos e inseguros el pequeño entro mirando todo a su alrededor con cierta desconfianza.

-**Aquí es donde vas a vivir por un tiempo Shirou-kun **–la voz del peli-largo sonaba casi maternal mientras apoyaba su mano protectoramente en el hombro del menor –**Y él** –añadió señalando a Goenji –**será quien te cuide, su nombre es Goenji Shuuya, pero no le hagas mucho caso **–siguió hablando ignorando nuevamente la cara de fastidio de su amigo –**dormirás en el cuarto al final del pasillo, si necesitas algo y no quieres acercarte a Shuuya puedes escribirle una nota y pegarla en su puerta o pasarla por debajo de la misma ¿ok?** –el chico solo asintió mirando de reojo a Goenji que hacia su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír amablemente –**Shuuya, este chico se llama Fubuki Shirou y tiene 14 años **–

-**Un gusto conocerte, Fubuki-kun** –dijo Goenji con su mejor cara acercándole su mano derecha para saludarlo. Lo que nunca se espero fue que el pequeño Fubuki lo mirase con horror y saliera corriendo como alma llevada por el diablo encerrándose en lo que seria su habitación -**¿Eh?** –

-**¿Shirou-kun? Lo siento mucho Shuuya, él suele portarse así de vez en cuando, te acostumbraras pronto **–dijo antes de salir corriendo tras el menor quien le abrió la puerta tras unos segundos de estarlo llamando.

Los minutos pasaban y la frase _"¿¡Qué demonios!?"_ no parecía querer desaparecer del confundido rostro de Goenji quien aun metido en la cocina no dejaba de pensar en que lio se había metido.

-**Al fin logre calmarlo un poco** –aviso Kazemaru saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de si con cuidado, acercándose lentamente a donde Goenji permanecía desconcertado.

-_**Hey Ichirota**_–hablo el peli-crema intentando mantener la calma –**podrías decirme… ¿¡Qué diablos fue lo que paso!? **–explotó tomando a su amigo por los hombros y zarandeándolo con fuerza.

-**S-Shuuya e-espera** –rogaba el peli-azul sin poder soltarse del agarre que había en él –**d-déjame Ahh e-explicarte** –

-**Tienes 60 segundos** –sentencio con voz grave acercándose y fijando sus negros ojos sobre los extrañamente tranquilos ojos de su amigo.

-**Pues veras… **–

-**57 segundos** –recalcó Goenji sin apartar la vista.

-**Shirou-kun es el único hijo de una amiga de mi madre** –Kazemaru comenzó a narrar lo más rápido que pudo, omitiendo en la carrera varios detalles importantes –**lo conozco prácticamente desde que nació. Hasta hace 3 meses estuvo viviendo en una pequeña institución mental a las afueras de la ciudad, no le fue muy bien por lo que le sugerí a su madre someterlo a una terapia de choque con alguien de confianza, por eso lo traje contigo. Sufre de un severo caso de androfobia y ahora se quedo inflando el viejo colchón que usas para los invitados y también ¿eh? Espera un segundo** –su veloz "explicación" fue interrumpida por el peculiar sonido de una llamada entrante en su celular –**Hola ¿Tía? Umm, ya estoy con mi amigo, él sabrá que hacer después de todo es a lo que esta estudiando ¿Cómo? ¿Una maleta? Ya veo, enseguida voy por ella, no tardo. Lo siento Shuuya, creo que deje una de las maletas de Shirou-kun en casa, voy y vuelvo solo serán 5 minutos, te termino de explicar al rato** –dijo apartándose de Goenji quien en medio de tanta habladuría lo había soltado para cruzarse de brazos. Aprovechando la confusión en el aire salió corriendo tan ágil y veloz como solo un atleta podría hacerlo desapareciendo de inmediato al atravesar la puerta aun abierta del departamento.

Para cuando Goenji reacciono ya era demasiado tarde, se había quedado solo en medio de la sala. Todo fue tan "rápido" que no podía terminar de procesar lo que Kazemaru había "intentado" decirle, aunque lo que mas le molestaba era que un "nuevo inquilino" era un androfóbico psicótico recordaba muy vagamente el significado de esa palabra y la incertidumbre lo estaba consumiendo.

En un pobre intento de calmarse se dirigió a su habitación tras finalmente cerrar la puerta principal, si su memoria no fallaba debería tener entre sus cosas un diccionario de fobias que había comprado por mera curiosidad. Dentro de su perfectamente ordenado cuarto no fue difícil encontrar el libro y comenzar a ojearlo.

-**A… Abluto… Aero… **–susurraba quedamente mientras pasaba su dedo índice sobre cada palabra –**Agora… Ambulo… Ah, aquí esta {Androfobia: es una fobia que produce un anormal y persistente miedo a los varones. No debe ser confundido con la misantropía (odio a los humanos) ni la misandria (odio a los varones). Las posibles causas de esta patología pueden tener origen en un evento traumático a una corta edad con un hombre o niño} ¿miedo a los varones?... ¿¡Qué demonios!?** –

De inmediato tomo su teléfono celular marcando los números con fuerza y llevando el pequeño aparato hasta su oreja.

-**[Hola Shuuya ¿Qué tal va…? ]**–

-**¿¡En qué diablos estabas pensando la pedirme cuidar de un niño que le tiene miedo a su propio genero!?** –Grito Goenji molesto interrumpiendo a Kazemaru.

-**… ¡Hola! Estas hablando al celular de Ichirota Kazemaru, en este momento no me encuentro disponible. Deja tu nombre, número y asunto después del tono y me comunicare contigo en la brevedad posible. Gracias Piiiiii]** –fingió el peli-azul con voz mecánica terminando de inmediato la llamada.

-**Si serás… **–susurro el peli-crema con rabia estrangulando al inocente celular.

¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? Se preguntaba Goenji caminando en círculos por su habitación como un león enjaulado. Dentro de su cabeza la mejor opción seria disculparse con el chico y su madre explicándoles lo difícil que sería para él cuidar del peli-plata quien salía corriendo despavorido apenas lo veía y no solo eso, también debía preocuparse por sus estudios, si sus notas bajaban una sola decima perdería la oportunidad de irse con una beca completa a estudiar medicina al extranjero y eso era algo que ni su padre ni él permitirían.

Con eso en mente lo primero sería llamar a la madre del niño. Tomo nuevamente su celular con ansias contemplando, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, los números en la pantalla táctil. No tenía el número de la madre ¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera conocía a la mujer! Además, conociendo a Kazemaru era más que obvio que seguiría insistiendo en dejar al infante bajo su cuidado. La única opción que tenía era la de intentar entablar una conversación con el pequeño para obtener el numero de su casa y así deshacerse de esa incomoda molestia.

Poniendo el nuevo plan en marcha lanzó su teléfono a la cama saliendo a paso lento de la habitación. Apenas dio un paso fuera del cuarto sintió como su cuerpo chocaba contra algo obligándolo a detenerse al instante, al mirar un poco más de cerca y hacia abajo pudo ver una plateada cabellera hundida contra su estómago que poco a poco elevo la mirada inseguro.

Para el pequeño Fubuki que apenas había salido de "su" habitación el toparse tan repentinamente con Goenji y sus penetrantes ojos negros fue más de lo que esperaba, su rostro calmado se lleno de terror ante la repentina cercanía.

-**¿Estas bien?** –pregunto el peli-crema por inercia ante la expresión del menor que solo dejo caer un trozo de papel que llevaba en las manos, retrocediendo un par de pasos dio media vuelta echando a correr. Sin ser completamente consiente de lo estrecho del pasillo choco con fuerza contra la pared tras de él -**¡Hey!** –Exclamó Goenji preocupado, pero el peli-plata no escuchaba ya que aun estando medio aturdido por el golpe prosiguió con su intento de escape pretendiendo encerrarse nuevamente en el cuarto -**¡Hey! ¡Espera!** –

El instinto médico de Goenji le impedía ignorar a cualquiera que se lastimase frente de él sin importar las circunstancias o la gravedad de la herida, así que sin pensárselo dos veces salió tras el pequeño, evitando que le cerrara la puerta en la cara entro en la habitación sujetando a Fubuki de los hombros para verle de frente y revisar el daño recibido, pero…

-**¡No te me acerques!** –grito el peli-plata lanzándole un manotazo para apartarlo más lo único que consiguió fue perder el equilibrio precipitándose contra el viejo colchón inflado en el piso.

-**¡Cuidado! **–en un acto reflejo Goenji se lanzó abrazándose a la pequeña cintura de Fubuki atrayéndolo hacia si e ingeniándoselas para caer boca arriba sobre la plástica cama con el cuerpo del menor a salvo e inerte entre sus brazos –**Esto tiene que ser un mal chiste** –pensó en voz alta.

Incorporándose lo más rápido que pudo, dejó al chico sobre el colchón comenzando con un fugaz chequeo de primeros auxilios, el pulso, la respiración y la contracción de las pupilas le confirmaron que el pequeño solo había perdido el conocimiento y que el golpe que se dio solo sonó más feo de lo que en realidad era. Una vez que el susto paso se quedo observando las delicadas facciones del pequeño escandaloso, tenía un rostro muy fino y una piel extremadamente suave, había que aceptar lo obvio, el chamaco era bastante lindo, también tenía unas largas y delgadas extremidades aunque en la parte interna de sus antebrazos había varias marcas de agujas adornando su pálida piel, cualquier inexperto diría: _"Drogas",_ pero ante el ojo conocedor de Goenji, uno de los mejores estudiantes de la carrera de medicina, era obvio que esas marcas habían sido causadas por varias bolsas de suero y antibióticos mal puestos, si hacia un poco de memoria estaba seguro de que Kazemaru había mencionado que Fubuki acababa de salir de un manicomio o algo así.

Mientras terminaba de observar al menor se dio cuenta que poco a poco y con muy lentos movimientos el pequeño comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, por instinto se inclino ligeramente sobre de él tocando suavemente su mejilla ignorando lo que parecía ser el timbre de su celular sonando a lo lejos, pero un par de brazos alrededor de su cuello lo sorprendieron erizándole la piel.

-**Si tanto quieres hacerlo solo tienes que pedirlo** –susurro una confiada e insinuante voz en su oído.

Con un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda el oji-negro colocó su mano sobre el pecho del peli-plata apartándolo de golpe observando desconcertado como el miedo y la timidez habían desaparecido de su rostro, ahora solo se veía reflejada a la lujuria personificada.

-**¿Eh?** –

-**Estas lastimándome Shuuya **–inquirió el menor con un extraño y erótico tono de voz -**¿O es acaso que te gusta el sexo rudo? A mi también, así que dámelo todo** –

-**¿¡Ehhh!?** –

La mente de Goenji era un caos, ese pequeño niño que se suponía le tenia pavor a los hombres ahora lo estaba seduciendo ingeniándoselas de alguna forma para hacer que el peli-crema quedase a gatas sobre de él sin soltarlo ni un solo segundo. Además de que el mayor estaba casi completamente seguro de que los ojos del menor eran de un turquesa oscuro y no ¿Amarillos?

-**Shuuya ¿Qué esperas? Juega conmigo** –insistió el menor moviendo la cadera con una ya muy notoria erección.

-**E-espera un minuto** –exclamo Goenji alarmado manteniendo una distancia que el peli-plata intentaba acortar -**¿Q-qué demonios esta pasando? Si esto es alguna broma de Ichirota yo…** –

-**¿Por qué debería ser una broma el que quiera acostarme contigo?** –cuestiono el pequeño Fubuki que aprovechó la confusión de Goenji para acortar un poco la distancia que los separaba alcanzando únicamente a rozar muy superficialmente los labios del mayor –**deberías olvidarte de las inhibiciones y dejarte llevar por el deseo que obviamente sientes por mi** –

Era el colmo, los 6 meses de abstinencia a los que se había auto sometido Goenji por el bien de sus estudios ahora le estaba jugando en contra, pero hacía falta algo más que eso para que el gran auto control de Goenji Shuuya flaquera. O eso creía él…

Volvió a apartar al chico con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria esperando que eso fuese suficiente para hacerlo entender que él no estaba para esa clase de bromas, jamás espero que la reacción del menor fuera suficiente para destruir hasta el último gramo de lógica que le quedaba.

-**¡Ahhh!** –sin vergüenza alguna un potente gemido abandono los labios de Fubuki -**¡Más! ¡Maltrátame más Shuuya! ¡Azótame! ¡Sométeme! **–gritaba una y otra vez retorciéndose en un placer enfermizo ajeno a la situación.

Era demasiado para el peli-crema, su respiración se entrecortaba a la par que su pulso se aceleraba dolorosamente mientras que un intenso calor cubría su cuerpo centrándose más en su entrepierna.

-**Esto esta mal** –se dijo Goenji a si mismo acortando con algo de temor la distancia que lo separaba de los labios seductores y sonrientes que el de ojos amarillos le ofrecía.

Eran milímetros lo que los separaba, pero…

-**¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Goenji Shuuya!** –exclamó una voz entrando de golpe a la habitación mientras que con esa misma intensidad abalanzaba una pequeña maleta de viaje hacia el confundido rostro de Goenji, que sin poder hacer nada recibió el impacto cayendo estrepitosamente de la improvisada cama.

Todo paso tan rápido que por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse. Manteniéndose boca arriba en el colchón sin moverse el pequeño Fubuki mantuvo sus amarillos orbes fijos en el techo procesando todo lo que acababa de suceder, miro a Goenji que permanecía en el suelo aturdido por el golpe, luego miro a quien los había interrumpido. Frente a ellos Kazemaru estaba de pie con la respiración agitada y con una muy severa expresión en el rostro.

-**¿Ichirota?** –

-**Creí que no seguirías haciendo estas cosas, **_**Atsuya**_ –dijo el peli-largo con cierta tristeza acercándose al pequeño quien con lentos y seductores movimientos avanzaba a gatas hacía Kazemaru.

-**¿Viniste a hacerme tuyo, Ichirota?** –susurro "Atsuya" abrazándose al cuello del más alto.

-**Le estas causando muchos problemas a Shuuya **–continuo Kazemaru mirando al aludido –**Lo siento tanto Shuuya, no creí que se mostrase de esta forma tan pronto** –

La cabeza de Goenji daba vueltas, no solo por el golpe sino que había dejado de entender lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Shirou, Atsuya? ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué diantres Kazemaru le había casi fracturado el cráneo por andarle siguiendo el juego a un condenado escuincle si él esta haciendo lo mismo?

El peli-plata intentaba desesperadamente saborear los labios del más alto que lo evadía con suma sutileza, utilizando su insensible mano se adentro entre los pantalones del pequeño tomando su pronunciada erección y masajeándola con fuerza.

Ante tales acciones el menor solo gemía a todo pulmón dejándose "consentir" mientras se aferraba con desesperación a la camisa del peli-largo. Con un poco de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, las mejillas sonrojadas y un par de placenteras lagrimas amenazando con abandonar sus amarillos ojos; Atsuya el alcanzo el clímax en solitario.

Aún con el orgasmo a flor de piel el pequeño hizo un nuevo intento de poseer los labios de Kazemaru siendo detenido por la misma mano que lo había complacido segundos atrás, solo que ahora cerrada en un puño le había impactado de lleno en la boca del estomago sofocándolo y haciéndolo caer inconsciente en los brazos del peli-largo que dulcemente deposito un delicado y fraternal beso en frente del menor susurrando un melancólico "Perdóname Shirou-kun"

Con sumo cuido recostó al inconsciente chico sobre la cama arropándolo con una cálida manta, dirigiéndole una seria mirada al aún aturdido Goenji le indico sin hablar que salieran de la habitación.

Cerrando tras de si la puerta del cuarto el silencio reino en el estrecho pasillo.

-**Ichirota, yo no creo poder… **–

-**Lamento mucho todo lo que paso, Shuuya** –hablo Kazemaru con rapidez bajando la cabeza arrepentido –**pero antes de que eches fuera a Shirou-kun permíteme explicarte con calma su situación… por favor** –

El peli-crema no tenia muchas opciones, además ambos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, jamás le pediría algo imposible.

-**De acuerdo, pero vayamos a la sala ¿quieres? Que aun me duele la cabeza** –

-**Muchas gracias Shuuya** –exclamo Kazemaru aliviado con una sonrisa en los labios.

Goenji desconocía el drástico cambio que daría su pacifica vida tras esa conversación, pero ya habría tiempo para preocuparse de eso más tarde.

* * *

**Taran! que tal, les gusto?**

**Me pregunto si debería usar títulos menos explícitos? jajaja XD**

**Y ahora si, gracias a todos aquellos que se preocuparon por mi operación (que fue un rotundo éxito) aunque suelo ser medio valemadrista si me dio algo de pánico que el doctor pudiese estornudar a media cirugía dejándome "a oscuras" se aprende a usar un bastón y a leer en braille, pero como diantres podría seguir viviendo sin aquello que le da significado a mi existencia: libros, dibujos, escritos y vídeo juegos? ya que, todo salio bien y es lo que cuenta.**

**Cambiando al tema en cuestión, la historia, tratare de indagar un poco en los recovecos más profundos de la mente humana. y una disculpa para todas las fans de Atsuya por el rol que le ha tocado, en el próximo capítulo la trágica y melodramática vida de Shirou sera narrada a lujo de detalle ^/^ **

**Entre otros detalles, Adivinen! Ya tengo Beta Reader! Yeiiiii (rueda por el suelo) Psylockesan y su hermana me están ayudando mucho a poner mis ideas en orden, espero seguir contando con su apoyo para las próximas actualizaciones ;3**

**Y que más? Ah si! tengo una duda, no se si les haya pasado, que yo simplemente este alucinando o que sea otra forma en que la tecnología intenta decirme que me odia, pero han notado que FF a veces cambia, omite o censura palabras en documentos o mensajes? cosas con algunos números o la palabra PopcORN (quiten las minúsculas) dejando únicamente un par de **? es bastante extraño, no?**

**Sin más que decir yo paso a retirarme esperando que la historia haya sido de su agrado y que no se olviden de dejar un REVIEW, una critica, un PM o lo que se les antoje.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
